Acquaintances
by vieenroes
Summary: "I know nothing of what you've experienced. And you know nothing of what I've experienced. But we know a little more about each other now, and well we tolerate each other right? Doesn't that mean we're friends?" Hermione asked. Draco sent a scowl in her direction. "Shut up Granger, you're annoying me."


_A/N: Takes place after the war!_

* * *

Earning Head Girl position, Hermione Jean Granger was exceedingly happy to resume her final year. With the aftermath of the war, many 7th years were welcome to return, but others like Harry and Ron had no desire. After numerous attempts involving lectures about the importance of education accompanied by looks of disapproval, Hermione realized her efforts were fruitless. Whilst Ron and Harry were training to be aurors, Hermione was going to be left alone with her books in a big old castle. She didn't exactly know how to feel about that, but she could manage.

After ending her last class of the day, she walked towards her dormitory but stopped when she met a scuffle at the end of the corridor. A swarm of people had formed a barrier, which blocked her view of what was happening. Pushing through the crowd, she noticed a hunched form, and two other figures with their wands brandished. After shoving her way towards the front, she was able to put names to the faces she came across. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy.

"Seamus! Dean! What in the world are you doing!?" She shrilled stepping in front of Seamus before he was able to cast another spell. Seamus gently moved her aside, still pointing his wand towards Malfoy.

"Giving the prat what he deserves." He answered haughtily. Hermione scoffed at her friend's dramatics and slapped his wand from his hand, the clattering of the wood echoing in the halls.

"Shove off Hermione, would you?"

"I will not. What did Malfoy do to you for you to behave this way?!" She demanded, eyes filled with incredulity, and at the same time rage.

"Exist." She heard Dean mumble from behind Seamus. She pointedly sent a glare his direction.

"He deserves this Hermione. Tell me how the Malfoys managed to avoid their one-way ticket to Azkaban. This is nothing compared to what should have been. This is heaven in comparison." Her attention was back on Seamus. Hermione was positively fuming, steam could be seen erupting from her ears. "Harry and Ron would have done the same thing." He argued.

"No they wouldn't have. They wouldn't be stupid enough to set themselves up for detention. Plus they know better than to piss me off" She refuted.

"Clearly you don't know them well enough." He grilled down at her.

"You males and your – your – your damn masculinity! Always need to prove something to the world. I am so disappointed in you right now. Just because I'm your friend does not mean you get a pass from this. I'm Head Girl. I have rules to uphold. 50 points from Gryffindor. From each of you!"

"Fifty!" Dean yelped.

"Hermione, you're being ridiculous. Do you not remember the past seven years?! What's he's done to you!? The names he called you!?" Seamus raged. "What happened to you in his own fucking house?!" He hissed quietly so only she could hear. She stared up at Seamus in disbelief.

"At the very moment, I'm not reflecting on what Malfoy may or may not have done in the past. But I'm certainly rethinking about how I'm to see you in the future." His expression softened. Only mildly.

"Hermione –" She lifted her hand to stop him.

"I am incredibly disappointed in you right now. McGonagall will hear about this." She pointed her finger in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Leave. Now." He and Dean reluctantly obeyed, not before giving Hermione a look of betrayal. He paused before passing through the horde of people, and turned back towards Malfoy who was leaning against the window sill, still heaving from fight.

"How does it feel Malfoy? Daddy's not here to protect you now." He was egging Malfoy on, and Hermione knew it. He wanted Malfoy to show Hermione that he wasn't to blame. That Malfoy _is_ a monster and he _deserved_ Azakaban. To his disappointment, Malfoy just glared in return.

"No words Malfoy? Tell me, I'm curious." He paused. "How does it feel to be protected by a _Muggle-born_? That must be rather new for you, eh?" Seamus laughed cruelly, finally deciding to take his leave. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright, clear out everybody or I'm docking points from each and every one of you." She informed. When no one moved, she raised her eyebrow, and flashed her head girl badge. Everybody began to bustle away, and she was left to deal with the blonde clutching his side. For the whole duration, Malfoy was able maintain his glare, though this time, she was subject to it. She noticed his wand a couple feet away from where they were standing, and picked it up cleaning it on her robes.

"The Irish and their temper huh?" She lightly joked. His scowl only deepened. She went to touch his hurt side, but he immediately backed up. She wasn't sure whether he was disgusted or preferred personal space, but nonetheless dismissed the little action.

"You should go to Pomfrey."

"I'm fine." He hissed out. His long lean body made an attempt at straightening up, however immediately coiled back into his previous position.

"Shall I - call someone for you? Pansy…maybe?" She stared at him hopeful.

"What would that dumb bint be able to do for me?"

"Isn't she your girlfriend? I'd like to think she'd help you to the infirmary."

"Like I said Granger, I'm fine." Attempting to show her, he successfully managed to rise to his 6ft height, but the pain in his face didn't go unnoticed. Hermione flicked her wand in the direction of his pain, and Malfoy let out a deep breath. He didn't feel amazing, but he certainly felt a little better. The pain had subsided quite a bit, but not fully.

"What did you do?"

"Minor pain relief spell. It's meant to be soothing for a couple minutes. But once it wears off, you're most definitely going to be in pain again."

After an awkward silence between the two of them, Hermione handed him his wand.

"I'm assuming you'll be going to the infirmary now to get that checked out." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't need anyone to be fussing over me. Especially by the likes of you." He sauntered up to the short frizzy haired girl. "Do me a favor Granger, the next time you see one of your Gryffindor lackeys pummeling me because they suddenly feel all self-righteous, I rather you just walk away. The last thing I need for my reputation is Head Girl Granger showing me pity."

What a ridiculous thing to say. A couple years ago, Hermione would have yelled at him, maybe even throw a book at him. But now, she just shook her head in laughter. Malfoy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you smiling, you annoying girl?" He hissed looking peeved.

"I just find you amusing is all." She was mildly enjoying Malfoy's perturbed expressions.

"You're a fucking lunatic." She rolled her eyes at his quick attempt for an argument.

"I'll see you around Malfoy." She waved her hand at him, and turned to continue her journey to her private dormitory where she would meet with her long estranged friend – her bed.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was to meet Ginny in the courtyard for their trip to Hogsmeade. Spotting her in a conversation with Seamus, she stepped in their circle and hoped he would be the bigger person and not bring up what transpired between them the day before.

"Back to dock points from your own house Hermione?" Seamus spat. Clearly, he was still mad.

"Oh stop being bitter over it. You deserved it, and you know it."

"Dean and I have to scrub cauldrons for a week. A fucking week. If you kept your bloody mouth shut – "

"Enough! You were the one who decided to beat on Malfoy mid-day. You're lucky it was me who caught you, and not a professor or a head. Especially Slytherin's head of house. Trust me, it could have fared much worse for you." Hermione warned.

"What, so you want me to feel grateful?" He spat.

"No! I want you to understand the wrongness of what you did and why you did it!"

"We can't all be sanctimonious as you Granger."

"Oh so it's Granger now is it? You're starting to sound like Malfoy."

"If I was anything like Malfoy, I'm sure I would be calling you something different."

Hermione gasped in shock. She was used to harsh treatment from Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, but to hear it from someone she considered a friend caught her by surprise. Ginny stepped between them, and sent Seamus a fiery glare.

"I'd stop if I were you. You're pissed right now, and you're saying things you don't mean. Now go before I hex you." Ginny glowered making a show of twirling her wand between her fingers. Seamus laughed.

"Hermione wouldn't let you use that on me anyways. If you did, she'd just yell at you, docks points, and get you detention."

"Sounds like I'd deserve it! Should we test out that theory?"

"Ginerva – " Hermione interrupted.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved Seamus out of her way, grabbing Hermione's hand walking her towards the gates.

"Ginny answer me honestly please." Hermione slowed her steps. "Do you think I was wrong to – to "

"Snitch on them?" Hermione glowered in response.

"It wasn't snitching. I was merely informing McGonagall –

"Yeah yeah, spare me. Look, as Head Girl you were right to step in. But you need to understand that not everyone is going to be forgiving as you and Harry. A lot – and I mean a lot of people are angry that the Malfoys managed to avoid Azkaban."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Be prepared Mione. You might tick off a lot of people if you keep defending people such as Malfoy. I wouldn't worry about Seamus though. He'll get over it. He's always had a nasty temper, you know that."

Hermione looked unsure. Ginny sent her friend a look of sympathy.

"Come on, let's get some firewhiskey so you can forget all this nonsense!"

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Oh did I say firewhiskey? I meant butterbeer of course!"

* * *

After a pleasant day with Ginny, Hermione struggled to her dormitory with shopping bags full of books from _Tomes and Scrolls_ and loads of sweets from _Honeydukes_. She noticed a figure walking towards her, and immediately picked up that it was Malfoy. That blonde hair was nearly blinding in the dimly lit halls of the castle.

"Malfoy!" She called out. He appeared to have heard nothing, and continued to walk towards her, and then past her.

"Prat." She mumbled under breath. The sound of his footsteps stopped. He turned.

"What did you just call me?" He gritted out.

"I called you a prat. You – prat." Hermione raised her head to challenge him. He chuckled in response.

"Eloquent. You've certainly lost your touch Granger." He shoved his hands in his pocket, with boredom expressed on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

His face contorted with confusion. "What?"

"Your side. Is it better?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Hermione's big eyes blinked at him. Uncomfortable with her gaze, he tapped his foot against the stone floor.

"Honestly Granger, take a picture."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Tell me Malfoy, do you always wear black?"

"I'll have you know that these are – "

She held up a hand to stop him. "I wasn't asking what they were made of. Neither was I asking about the merlin knows what amount of galleons you spent on it. I was just asking, if black is all you wear. Aside from Hogwarts garb."

"At least I'm not wearing whatever the fuck it is you're adorning." His sarcasm dripped off of every word. "Look up what matching means in a dictionary, why don't you? Those things on your feet are hideous. And that sweater. What ghastly color is that?"

Hermione leaned her head to the side as if examining him.

"What? What is it?"

"Malfoy." She whispered. "Are you gay?"

"What?!" He sputtered. _Gay_?! _As if. How dare she! The nerve of her._ "I am not gay! How did you even come to that ridiculous conclusion?!"

Hermione's laugh rang out. _This was fun_. Usually, it would be her at the opposite end of teases and jokes by Harry and Ron, but to actually be doing the teasing, especially towards Malfoy made for an enjoyable task that even she couldn't pass up. As she turned back to go, Malfoy gripped her arm.

"You'll pay for that remark Granger." He then noticed the abundance of sweets in her shopping bags. "You're gonna get fat."

"Oh please Malfoy. Everyone stocks up on sweets when going to Hogsmeade." She looked up at him thoughtfully. "Did you not go today?"

"With everyone in Hogsmeade, that leaves this big empty castle to roam around by myself in peace and serenity. Why would I pass that up?"

"Oh." Hermione responded shortly. She bit her lip, unsure if she should do what she was planning on doing. And then she thrusted one of her Honeydukes bags into his hand. He immediately stepped back, lifting the bag.

"What is this?"

"It's for you, you toe rag. You look like death. You should probably fatten up on sweets as well. You won't attract any potential boyfriends with a skinny body such as yours. " With that, she turned her bushy head and ran off, leaving an enraged boy to look after her as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Draco entered his dormitory, and flung the bag full of candy on top of his bed.

Theo Nott raised his eyebrow at him. "I thought you were planning on brooding about the castle today."

Draco glared. Theo raised his hands in surrender. "It was given to me."

"By who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Draco? Come now, I thought we were friends. We don't keep secrets." Pressing a hand to his heart, Theo pretended to fall back and die of heartbreak.

"She's not a girlfriend. She's not even a friend. She's – she's no one." Draco's face twitched as if in pain.

"Alright, whatever. Pass me a sugar quill. When I went, they were out of stock. Can you believe it? I swear those first years are vultures when it comes to sweets."

"No. They're mine."

Theo clicked his tongue. "I forgot Mummy never taught you to share."

Annoyed, Draco got ready for bed and closed the curtains around him. He sifted through the variety of candy, and came across what he was looking for. A chocolate frog. Taking the frog outside of the box, he also pulled out the card with his other hand. Turning it over, he met the twinkling gaze of Albus Dumbledore.

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Born 1881 – Deceased 1997_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoyed chamber music and ten-pin bowling._

He tossed the card at the end of his bed, and bit the chocolate frog's head off quite savagely.

"Fucking Granger." He uttered. Finishing the rest of his chocolate frog, he scrummaged through his bedside table and reached for the dreamless sleep potion. Downing the remnants of what was left, he laid atop his bed waiting for sleep to take him.


End file.
